


baby, why don't we go back?

by nikatsu



Series: Polar Opposites Attract (A Changmin x YoonA collection) [2]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikatsu/pseuds/nikatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are moments like these where piles of messages are saved, unsent and forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, why don't we go back?

There are moments like these—

When she catches sight of blue crabs on her way home, she enters the restaurant and orders a large helping without a second thought. She won't eat it for herself (she would, however, if only she had the courage to travel across town and ring his bell) but instead she'll share it with her members. They'll ask why she brought home food as they gather round the table just like in the old days and she'll shrug and say _"I wanted to eat it."_ They won’t press for answers, but will take notice of the way she grabs her phone and the way it clicks as it saves an image. They’ll watch her as she types quickly and mutters if she should send the image or not– _“Yoong, I’m going to eat your helping if you don’t finish sending that picture quicker.”_ —but in the end she doesn’t.

She won't tell them why because she knows that he loves them and that he'll go crazy jealous if she sends him a picture of these sumptuous crustaceans. She knows that one day she won't have to send pictures, because by then she'll be dining with him instead.

 

There are moments like these—

When he's asked to write his 'Thanks To' notes, he jots down her name immediately and stops. He'll stare at her name for a while, running his eyes across the expanse of the white page before scribbling the thoughts he’s always wanted to say. But then he catches himself and shakes his head, taking another piece of paper and tapping his pen before writing a new list and a few more names (“ _Let's see... Kyu, Yesung-hyung, Qian, the rest of f(x)_ — _and oh, Seohyun.”_ ) to add to his list. He'll think hard while writing his messages (he has some trouble trying to come up with something witty and non-descript to say about her but ends up saying the same thing other people tell her) and rearranges the order of the list for the nth time before giving it to his manager for inspection. His manager will read it over, smirk and throw him a glance (the pile of paper strewn across the desk was a sight to see); in which he'll respond with a roll of his eyes and a careful click of his tongue.

He won't give him the satisfaction of seeing the original message he's keeping in his pocket because he knows a man shouldn’t be writing _notes_ but should showing them instead. He knows that one day he won’t have to write them down because by then, right in front of her, he’ll say them.

 

There are moments like these—

They’ll remember the day they met – out there in a corridor, looking down at their shoes and wanting to belong. Back in 2001, when things were a lot simpler and they were new. Back when the awkwardness was washed away with a strange introduction and a crack of a smile.

In 2001: she’ll be wearing overalls, with her hair pulled back with a headband and a curious look about her face; he’ll be wearing an oversized shirt with bangs over his eyes and an anxious expression on his features.

They’ll see each other from across the corridor and take steps closer to the other.

She’ll wave and say _“Hi.”_

He’ll reply with _“Hi. Um, I like blue crabs.”_

They’ll blink.

_“Oh? I like them too.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Cool.”_

And then a smile.

 

There are moments like these—

She'll write him a message. Telling him about seeing his group’s albums lined up on display at a music store in Shibuya and how many people still buy them even after they’ve already finished promoting. She tells him that she hopes to catch him for coffee next time he’s in Japan and that maybe they could even go to that ramen shop he was always raving about on TV. She tells him that they’ll sit at a table and talk like they used when they first entered the company (even though back then he thought of her as a boy) and laugh about how many servings they keep asking the waiter to bring over after one ramen and another. She tells him that she’ll try harder to be better, and that she knows one day she won’t be singing just nine seconds of a line and that she’ll be more than just a pretty face or “Im Choding”.

(She’ll keep from saying sorry for avoiding him after he debuted because she was jealous that he had gone first and sad that she wouldn’t see him much in the practice rooms anymore and that she missed a little more than she cared to admit to Kyuhyun or Kibum or Eeteuk or herself.)

He'll write her a message. Telling her how happy he was to know that her stay in Japan was going well and that their working on their next song. He tells her that he hopes they'll get to see each other again at a show and this time he swears he'll say more than two words to her and won't shy away to talk about food with Sooyoung or ask the meaning of an English word he's heard from way before to Tiffany or teasing Minho to Yuri just because he's always at a loss of words in front of her. He tells her he'll try harder to be better, and that he knows one day he'll take over Eeteuk-hyung's (or Donghae’s or Eunhyuk’s or Kyuhyun’s or Minho’s) position and that he’ll be more than just the tall one or “Choikang Changmin”.

(He’ll keep from saying sorry for not keeping in contact over the years because he never knew exactly what to say and that he was afraid that his words would mean different from what he really meant and that honestly, he missed her a little too much than he should when she should’ve been just her friend.)

 

There are moments like this—

She writes and tells him that she dreams of him a lot. And that she doesn’t know why. But she doesn’t mind… _no, not at all._

He writes and tells her that he tries not to think about her all the time. And that he knows why. It scares him a little bit _but it’s nice when I do…_ and he thinks about her anyway.

 

There are moments like this—

The piles of messages are saved, unsent and forgotten. Or at least, they’re put away for the time being.

She reads them over some days. He reads them over some nights.

But then they both sigh and pull their phones away to dream and to think…

 

There are moments like this—

She catches him sitting and sleeping in the corridor, his legs stretched in front of him and people tiptoeing past. She notices the traces of sweat on his shirt, and the empty water bottle in his hand and looks around at people for help. Yunho is on the other side of the corridor, talking to someone, when she calls him with a questioning look. The older man shrugs and motions, _“Let him sleep like that for a while…”_ and goes on his way, leaving her standing over him.

She lowers herself to his level, pushing his wet bangs past his forehead and shakes her head. There is a smile on her lips as he moved, pushing her hand away with his own. Their fingers touch as she whispers a nickname ( _“Crazy Shim.”_ ) and lets her smile grow as his brows furrowed sleepily and he cracked a weary smile.

_“I am not.”_ His eyes are closed, but the energy is there in his voice. _“You are though, Choding.”_

_“Whatever. I’m not the one sleeping with my legs splayed out in shorts for the world to see in the middle of a corridor.”_

He laughs, bringing his legs closer to his body before opening his eyes. He pats the spot next to him and she obliges, drawing her knees towards her and grins at him. Their eyes lock for a moment and suddenly it was 2001 all over again.

_“Hi.”_ It’s been a while, Yoona.

_“Hi. I had blue crabs the other day.”_ We’ve been busy, Changmin. Being awkward that is.

_“Oh? In Japan?”_ There are a lot of things I want to say.

_“Yeah. Somewhere in Tokyo. It was really good.”_ … Me too.

_“Try hitsumabushi next time. That’s good too.”_ These past couple of years…

_“I already did, with Taeyeon-unni. But blue crabs are better.”_ Yeah… I’m sorry too.

_“I like blue crabs.”_ Let’s start over?

And then… a smile.

_“I know. Me too.”_ Let’s start over.


End file.
